


Today, Tomorrow, Forever

by skargasm



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Today, Tomorrow, Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/gifts).



**Title:** → Today, Tomorrow, Forever  
 **Prompt(s):** → Prompt #100 Forever @ , Prompt #01 Comfort Sex @  & Prompt #048 Comfort @ **Parts:** → 1/1  
 **Characters/Pairing:** → Xander/Spike  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Rating:** → R  
 **Summary :** → The comfort of knowing that it's earned and it's right..... this is completely schmoopy!  
 **Graphic:** made by **Notes:** → Dedicated to my girl who has been there for me in ways I cannot express – just wanted to show you some love.

* * *

  


* * *

“Hey Spike?”

“Hmmmm?” Less a word, more of a rumble but even though Spike didn't lift his head from where it was pillowed on Xander's chest, he knew Spike was listening. That was one of the things he loved about Spike. He actively listened to Xander, like no one else ever had.

“You ever wonder what-if?”

“Hmmm, huh?” 

“What-if. You know – what-if you hadn't come back to Sunnydale and got chipped? What-if you hadn't resurrected after the First? What-if I hadn't heard that Deadboy was bringing Hell to earth and convinced the Slayer army to come help with the Black Thorn?”

There was the sound of lips smacking together, then one long, white arm emerged from under the heaviest eiderdown quilt that money could buy and a cool hand cupped his chin. Obeying the direction, Xander looked down into bleary blue eyes. 

“Pet, I don't do what-if. Don't need to.”

“Why?”

“Well the Pricks-that-Be always do their thing don't they? Well, them or the Conduit or whatever you wanna call it. The Pouf got his redemption – gets to be a real boy, live a life too ordinary. And I got my reward too.”

“What – you mean me?” Xander knew he'd got high pitched by the wince that crossed Spike's face, but he also saw the light blush that mounted Spike's cheeks – the one that only came when Spike was thinking something William-worthy. 

“Yeah, I mean you. Things happen for a reason, love. Without Buffy, you wouldn't have survived the Hellmouth. Without Cordelia, you wouldn't know you like your love a little on the dark, evil side!” 

“What?! HEY!!”

“Without Anya, you wouldn't know you could love a demon. And without Giles – however much it pisses me off that Rupes got there first – you wouldn't know you're – what do you call it?”

“Omni-sexual – it's the person, not the sex. Although the sex is nice!” 

“So yeah – long, meandering journey but we're where we're meant to be, yeah? Me with you, you with me.” A shift and the lean, muscular body fully covered his and pale pink lips pressed against his own. “What brought this on?”

“Just – I dunno. Never thought I'd be the one living forever. Never thought that anyone would love me enough to share their life with me – literally in your case.”

“Well not gonna turn ya, pet, and seems to be the best way to make sure you get to see Babylon 5 happen in space for real. Not sure what to get you for your 100th birthday, but at least with your soul attached to mine, it pretty much looks sure that you'll reach it.” Sinuous movement of hips over his, familiar hardness mirroring his own and before he drowned in the ever-present tide of lust, Xander said _their_ three little words.

“No what-ifs. Today. Tomorrow.”

“Forever.”

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
